The toy figure has pressure sensors that measure the force applied, a microcontroller, that selects an audible message group that corresponds to the force applied, and an information storage device that plays a selected audible message from the message group.
Machines are known that measure strength. One of these machines has a ball that is accelerated upward along a track by striking a lever with a large mallet. The maximum height attained by the ball represents the force exerted by the large mallet.
Machines with levers that are struck by a person""s fist are also known. Some of these machines have a pad that is displaced when struck by a person""s fist. The displacement of the pad is measured to determine the strength of the blow that was struck. Another machine accelerates a plate member upward along a track in response to being struck by a person""s fist. The maximum height of the plate indicates the, force exerted by the blow. The fact that the ball, the plate or the pad were displaced a specific distance have no real meaning except that the distance can be compared to the distance obtained by another person using the same apparatus.
Dolls and other devices are available that make sounds when pressure is applied in different locations. Making the different sounds by applying pressure to a doll can be more fun for a child than striking the keys on a piano. However, the force applied to make the sound is not measured.
Numerous devices have been devised to measure the force applied to punching bags, martial arts training devices and training dummies for various contact sports. These devices are in some cases very expensive. Data concerning the force applied is usually provided. This data is generally visually displayed. Sometimes the display is on a computer printout or screen.
Dolls are available which provide an audible message in response to a predetermined signal. The signal is generally based upon the location on the doll where pressure is applied. The force applied is not considered as long as it is sufficient to trigger an audible response. A device for measuring force is not employed with such dolls.
The toy figure is a doll that has some resemblance to a known person. This person could be a well known wrestler, an Olympic weight lifter, a boxer, a football player or possible a politician. The doll houses a force measuring device and has multiple locations in which force can be applied. The trunk area can be squeezed and the hands or arms can be squeezed. Force applied to the feet or legs could also be measured.
The force measuring device measures the force applied to one or more of the sensors in the force applying positions. A signal is generated that indicates the maximum force applied. The signal is received by a data bus. The data bus sends signals to a microcontroller. The microcontroller sends instructions to an information storage device. The information storage device plays an audible message that indicates the force applied and plays one of a plurality of recorded messages. The recorded message that is played is appropriate for the force measured. Preferably there are five or so messages for each message group that represents a range of applied forces. One of these five messages is played each time a specific force range is attained. Once all five or so messages from one message group are played, the information storage device starts over and repeats messages.